cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamsin's Guide to Psychoquesting for Monsters Players
As a Monsters player with a bit of a reputation for psychoquesting in COE, I thought that I'd share some of my insights into using the COE quests to help your favourite Monster(s) out so here they are. I hope you find them useful and wish you well in becoming the COE psychoquestor of your dreams/nightmares! This article is a "work in progress" - I will be adding to it or amending it as time goes by to reflect my experience and that of others. OK, So I've Got My Bite Club Pass - What Now? Start questing as often as you can, for as long as you can! The reasons for this are below. So, I've Had A Play in City of Eternals Now, Why Should I Continue? Several good reasons: 1) Big points for your monster(s) - at up to 30 points per quest (at L30 - the points are less for lower level monsters) the return on energy points is 2-3 times as much as doing the best ordinary quests. 2) Big bucks - allowing you to buy more boomsticks, and armour for your monster. This is particularly important for monsters with huge armies (like mine - 500 recruits, 109 fanatics, occasional monsters) and lots of Sting charms as otherwise it simply isn't possible to cover all your attacks with weapons. 3) Blood Rubies (or Totems, Relics or Brains as appropriate) - each completed quest gives you a chance of being rewarded with these, which you can then use to enthral fanatics to increase your army size. 4) Captured monsters - every time you complete a quest there is a chance you will "capture" a monster, which will increase your army size (and number of attacks) by 1 for 24 hours 5) The "Beak" charm - you can get this once a day for each monster. It gives you additional attacks equal to the level of your MMO character when you get the charm and also on every fight cycle for the next 24 hours. If you've reached L100, that's the equivalent of at least 200 army members a day, which fighting other "species" with boomsticks (or other weapons) should give you an extra 2000 points a day if you are fighting opponents slightly above your level/points, helping your Monster level up faster. Why On Earth Should I Bother Levelling UP in COE? To get more attacks from your Beak charm silly! See reason 5 above Approaches to Levelling Up in COE If you're only doing the COE quests and not going into the City to do missions, there are two approaches to levelling up that I'd recommend. Each has advantages and disadvantages. Approach 1 - "Kill 'Em All !!!!" In this approach, you go in and kill all or many of the monsters, earning fighting experience for doing so. If you kill enough, you should get about double the experience you'd get from doing the quest without killing anything. Advantages - more experience per quest; allows you to loot and dissect corpses. Looting should gain you rubies, items for trade and fighting gear. Dissecting will give you bones, hides and essences which you can use for Making or trade with merchants or other players. Disadvantages - it takes several minutes per quest, so if your time is limited, you can't do as many. A variation on this approach if time isn't a limiting factor is to enter the quest, not accept the mission, kill everything in sight, clicking on the travel star to exit the room/area, clicking to re-enter and repeating. When you've had enough of that, accept the mission, kill everything and then complete the quest and exit back to your Monsters app. Approach 2 - "In and Out As Fast As Your Legs Will Carry You!!!" I wouldn't recommend this approach until you have reached L60 and added Mist Form as your skill. The idea is to enter one of the quests where you have to collect an item and burn through it without killing (m)any monsters. "Half Moon Rendezvous" (HMR) is the quickest in my experience, followed by "An Inglorious Ending?" (AIE). HMR - accept the mission from Topaz. move your avatar to between the first 2 tables and click on a spot on the ground near to (but not right by) the bookcase - your avatar should start moving towards this spot. You will almost always pick up a few Xolotls along the way who will be attacking you. When you reach the spot (or while travelling) click the "Fight" button. It's worth fighting back, as you may manage to kill some monsters. Ideally, you want to have several Xolotls attacking you so that your Life goes down quickly. when your Life goes below about 100, Mist Form will make you immaterial - while you're immaterial the Xolotls won't be attacking you and you can collect the thumbdrive from the bookcase. When you rematerialise, let the monsters defeat you, click "Revive" and get returned to Topaz where you can finish the quest. AIE - accept the mission from Buddy then head down the path without stopping until you reach the ice cream cart, veer left onto the grass and head to the tree line then keep heading down to the bottom corner where Link is buried under the tree. Again, allow yourself to go immaterial by being attacked, collect the remains, get defeated, revive and go back to Buddy, finish the quest (you may find that when you get back to Buddy, you "die" and have to revive again). Advantages - speed. You can zip through 2-3 times as many quests in the same time that it takes to do a single quest using Approach 1, giving you more bucks and points per time unit invested. Disadvantages - you have to love your (Monsters) Vampire/Werewolf/Zombie/Slayer more than your MMO Vampire as you will be seeing it constantly getting killed! Also, boredom - you'll be doing the same quest over and over again. Another disadvantage is that you won't be doing much looting/dissection, although you should be getitng fighting gear and earnign rubies from sending your minions on missions so this is not such a problem. When starting out, I'd advise Approach 1 as it gives you a chance to get fighting gear and rubies from looting the corpses of your opponents, allows you to practice your fighting skills and also gives you the opportunity to build up your Harvesting skill level by dissecting the corpses. Once you've reached Level 60 you can switch to Approach 2 when you have got the Mist Form skill. Oh, and don't forget to use energy from all of your monsters to help you level up if you have the time to spare. When you have reached L90, a mixed approach is advisable for those using Approach 2. If you have followed the suggested skill set below, then you should have acquired Blood Frenzy. The aim now is to round up as many monsters as you can and bite until you reach 5 blood which will activate the Blood frenzy, killing them all. You can then dissect those that are dissectable, collect the thumbdrive/remains/other item and head back to the start with 4 or 5 points of blood in the bank (depending on how long it takes to dissect corpses and collect the item) if you get attacked by any monsters. This modified approach gives you more experience per quest, so you will level up that little bit quicker. It should also give you various hides, bones and essences which you can sell to merchants, trade with other players or use for Making. NB - '''you need to ensure you have a decent amount of Life in order not to get defeated/made immaterial before Blood Frenzy goes off - you can increase your life by consuming certain items such as Grave Fungus and Corpse Blossom. Also, and importantly, if you have selected Bite 3 ''do not'' start biting until you have rounded up a group of monsters and got near to the point where the item is - bite too soon and you could suffer "premature frenzy" if you manage to draw 5 blood in one go! ''Doing City Missions'' If you go into the City, try to join up with a group and do some of the fighting missions. There are a number of players there at high MMO levels who will lead groups on these missions and will do a lot of the fighting. Everyone in the group shares the experience that they gain (which will be high as they will be killing high level opponents). '''What Skills Should I Pick? Harvesting Select "Anatomy" as your first skill. This will allow you to dissect the corpses of defeated opponents to obtain bones, hides and essences for use in Making or to sell to the merchants (or trade with other players). Every 5th level of Harvesting, add another point of Anatomy.If you're also playing in the City environment, you may want to get a point of Mining and Gathering early on so that you can mine stones/metals and collect plants etc for use in Making or to trade. Making Entirely up to you, although Outfitter and Alchemist should be helpful for fighting. Fighting A lot of debate about this if you're playing in the City environment, but if you're just questing this is what I'd recommend you get: L1 Bite 1 L5 Rend Flesh 1 L10 Inhuman Precision 1* L15 Bite 2 L20 Rend Flesh 2 L25 Murder Spree 1* L30 Inhuman Precision 2* L35 Murder Spree 2* L40 Rend Flesh 3 L45 ** L50 Blood Splatter 1 L55 ** L60 Mist Form*** L65 Hunger L70 Blood Splatter 2**** L75 Blood Nova L80 *** L85 Blood Ritual L90 Blood Frenzy L95 *** L100 *** * The order that you add these is up to you ** Free choice of skills available to you at that level - the skills you select will depend on whether (and how) you paly in the City environme *** Worth selecting even if you are using Approach 1, as it will allow you to loot or dissect corpses without being attacked **** Alternatively you could add Dark Angel or Rigor Mortis here, but the extra point of Blood Splatter will be more helpful in fighting as it increases the damage you do The reasoning behind my recommendations is to get the best attacking mix as quickly as possible. You need to add Bite 1 first as without it you can't use Rend Flesh or most of the other fighting skills - anything that requires blood, you will want to add Bite 2 as it allows you to draw more blood per bite. However, I'd avoid getting Bite 3 as it can have unintended consequences when you reach L90 and add Blood frenzy - you could inadvertently draw 5 blood when fighting a single opponent which will activate the Frenzy meaning you can't use it again for 3 minutes so it won't be available if you suddenly find yourself being attacked by several monsters. Some skills are dependent on you having others - above L60 you need to have Hunger to add Blood Nova, you need Blood Nova to add Blood Ritual and you need Blood Ritual to add Blood Frenzy! Minions You can select friends to be your "minions" in the City of Eternals and send them on missions, which earn you rubies and special items such as fighting gear and potions. Make sure you use them! For fighting gear, I'd recommend assigning your minions as Spy, Accountant, or Sensei. Send your spies on Spy Gear Search, Accountants on Final Tally, Senseis on Wax on Wax Off. These produce good fighting gear at your level. Initially, you should assign them all as spies and send them on House of Cosca - this has a 10% chance of rewarding you with a Loyalty Pouch that increases your inventory slots by 1 for each pouch (you can have up to 4 - any above this will become inventory items using up precious slots). Should I Go Into The City? Definitely. As your inventory fills up, you'll need to get rid of items. Rather than destroying them you need to find yourself a merchant (or another player) and sell them on. You can also buy some different clothes to help make your avatar more to your taste. You may also find it advantageous to buy a supply of Grave Fungus or Corpse Blossom, which will increae the amount of Life you have - useful if you are following Approach 1 or the L90+ variant of Approach 2. You can also obtain various harvestable items (including grave fungus) by visiting the homes of your friends who play (although you won't get harvesting experience) - in the bar on the left the button above the minions button will display your friends list. Select "Friends who play" scroll down to a friend's name and click "Visit Home" - this will take you to their appartment in New Valencia. Go into the garden - you should see a rock which can be mined for metal/gemstone, a plant and a skeleton - click on these to harvest them. You can do this once a day for each friend you visit. Should I Buy Ohais? It depends on how quickly your inventory is filling up. If it's filling up quickly, you'll want to get yourself bags. Whilst you may be able to get these from trading with other players (or as gifts from them), this may not be possible and you'll have to buy them with Ohais. The largest bags (20 slots) cost 720 Ohais, so you could get 3 of these (and maybe a smaller one) for under 2,500 Ohais which will set you back a whopping $20. Well worth the investment. If you can afford to shell out more to buy a larger number of Ohais, it will enable you to buy other rare items such as fighting gear, special clothes, recipes for making etc. If you really can't afford to/don't want to buy Ohais, then you will need to be accumulating a large supply of rubies if you want to buy bags - the going rate is anywhere from 30-80k per inventory slot. What if I only want to do enough quests to pay for my boomsticks? Well, you need to work out how much you need to earn every day. Calculate how many fights you (could) have - 10 basic, 5 per Sting charm, 1 per army member, 8 from feeding friends' monsters, up to 8 from being fed, plus 2x your MMO level for the Beak charm. If you are following the 22 hour fight cycle strictly to time, add 10% to the number of fights per day you need to cover (this should also allow for the extra fights you get from any "captured monsters"). Divide this by 100 and round up for the number of boomsticks you need to buy each day. Multiply this by 3000 and that's how many bucks you need to earn. Now you need to work out how much you earn from fighting. Assuming you are fghting opponents just above your level/points, you should be winning 60-70% of the time. Bucks earned per win are (opponent level/2) rounded up, so a L13 or L14 opponent will win you 7 bucks, L17 or L18 will win you 9 bucks etc. Deducting your earnings from fighting from the cost of buying boomsticks to give the amount you need to earn from questing in COE, then divide this by the average bucks payout per quest. For example, I am L30 with 610 army, 17 stings and a MMO level of 100 so I would need to allow for: 10 base + 85 from Stings + 610 from army + 16 from feeds + 200 from Beaks (2 x 100) = 921 Add 10% for the 22hr fight cycle = 1013, so I need to allow for the purchase of 10-11 boomsticks a day = 30,000 - 33,000 bucks I'm fighting other L30 opponents, so get 15 bucks per win. I average around 65-70% win rate so, taking the lower figure this means I am earning 1013 x 65% = 658 wins x 15 bucks per win = 9870 bucks per day, so I need to earn 24,030 bucks a day from COE quests. As the average payout at L30 is about 500 bucks, I need to do 24,030/500 = 48 COE quests a day to cover my boomstick purchases (which is at least part of the reason why have become a COE psychoquestor) . I know this has been a long read, but I hope you have found it useful! Tamsin "Psychoquestor" Piper Category:Quests Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Zombies Category:Slayers Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Skills Category:Trading Category:Merchants Category:Harvesting Category:Making Category:Bite Club Category:Levelling Up Category:Ohais